


Skin Deep

by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Bears, Beorn's House, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shapeshifting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neyri was a child when they took her all those years ago, made a slave and a servant in the harems of the Haradrim. Kept alive for one purpose alone; to be bred and used for man's pleasure. Forced to endure what no living being should have to endure alone. </p><p>Desperate and hunted, she flees her tormentors, seeking refuge amongst the wild and the cities of men. Alone, she makes her way down the River Anduin, to the rocky hills of Carrock and into the dense forests beyond. There she finds a quaint and solitary house, tempting her with safety, food and shelter – if only for one night. </p><p>Only, the cottage is not as empty as it seems… and there is a peril more dangerous than simple man wandering the darkness of the trees. </p><p>BeornxOC Romance.... WARNING! INCLUDES SCENES OF A SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC NATURE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:- Neyri was a child when they took her all those years ago, made a slave and a servant in the harems of the Haradrim. Kept alive for one purpose alone; to be bred and used for man's pleasure. Forced to endure what no living being should have to endure alone. 
> 
> Desperate and hunted, she flees her tormentors, seeking refuge amongst the wild and the cities of men. Alone, she makes her way down the River Anduin, to the rocky hills of Carrock and into the dense forests beyond. There she finds a quaint and solitary house, tempting her with safety, food and shelter – if only for one night. 
> 
> Only, the cottage is not as empty as it seems… and there is a peril more dangerous than simple man wandering the darkness of the trees. 
> 
> BeornxOC Romance.... WARNING! INCLUDES SCENES OF A SEXUAL AND GRAPHIC NATURE!

-0-0-0-0-

 

The ' _frenzy_ ' was upon her; the undeniable, overwhelming need. It was killing her. Strangling her of all reason as she ran through the dense thickness of the darkened forest. Her bare feet were sore and abused, stumbling with each step as she staggered through the foliage. The rain pelted down at her, soaking her to the bone. The blistering wind whipping at her, slowing each step that she took. Her attire was thin, it was a simple gown that she had acquired from the eastern province of Gondor, Ithilien. The material was barely enough to keep the cold from seeping into her, but to Neyri it was as heavy as stone and rubbed against the burning surface of her skin. It was almost suffocating. Her breaths came out in heavy pants as she ran, her lungs aching and her body desperate for food and rest; both of which she had no time or luxury to dwell in. She had run out of bread two days ago, but her hunger was not enough to stop her from continuing her journey. How far she had been travelling, she did not know, but she did not stop and would not stop until she reached her destination. The home of her kin and forebears; the city of Dale.

A wave rushed up into her body, her feet stumbling, causing her to fall to her knees upon the moss-covered woodland floor.

Fear, and something more potent and frightening, settled into the pit of her being. It drew deeply from the center of her being, washing over her senses.

A sound, a cross between a moan and a whimper escaped her lips. Her arms wrapped around her belly and tried to ease the pain. Her breasts ached, their tips sensitive to every light touch. Her thighs trembled as the muscles of her womanhood clenched hotly. The ' _frenzy_ ' was growing worse with each passing day, growing more demanding with each step.

None of it was right. None of it. It was all unnatural.

 _Burrah Gukorah_ they had called it. A toxic plant that when burned or swallowed, could create an eternal pain, a heightened sense of sexual responsiveness and a desire to be bred that was utterly overwhelming. Even now she shivered with disgust, remembering her time spent in the harems of the Haradrim. When she had been forced to take the vile chemicals, forced to accept any male who wanted her, and who had forced her to...

She whimpered, swallowing the fear and bile that rose in her throat at the memory.

Many moons had passed since those of the Harad had stopped pursuing her. They had been merciless in their pursuit of her, chasing her down in their numbers. To the edges of Ithilien, Gondor and even to the River Anduin. She had refused to sleep or rest until she had crossed the ford into the shady woodland of Carrock. Its foliage was a sanctuary of darkness, enveloping her in their embrace like a protector, shielding her from any who followed her.

She stood, pushing herself forward, refusing to stop now.

The burning in her belly intensified, a ripple jolted through her, it engulfed her, searing her from the inside out. The feeling was so intense that the ground suddenly rose up to meet her again, her legs collapsing beneath her. Another wave hit her and she whimpered, curling tightly into herself, trying to ease the pressure. 

Tears prickled at her eyes. The leaves crunched beneath her as she rolled, willing herself to stand, to carry on moving. She knew better than to pause for rest here amongst the open wilderness. Here she was vulnerable and a target to all.

She looked up, peering through the long matted curtain that was her hair, seeking a miracle.

And there it was...

There, just a little away in the distance. A small clearing through the forest and at its center, a house. It was small in stature, a cottage, surrounded by a thick row of hedging and a smoking chimney at its peak.

As the overwhelming lust hit her again, she gave a silent prayer and forced herself to move. Hope drove her on. It was like a drawing of a moth to a flame. All she could think about was the warmth the little hut would offer her. The shelter. The safety. Her pursuers had stopped their hunt on entering the woodlands, as though they were hesitant, but she knew not why.

Filled with a courage and a sudden strength she pushed on. She stumbled out of the trees and across the grassy plains, weaving her way through its long tangling lengths until she all but fell against the huge double gates nestled amongst the hedgerow. Its smooth, cool surface was like a mother’s healing caress against her heated cheek as she pressed herself against it in utter exhaustion.

The torturous ripples through her body intensified, almost crippling her. She gasped, lifting a shaking hand to push against the door until it gave way under her weight. What met her on the other side was a wonder to behold and would have stunned her with awe if she had not have been in so much discomfort.

The cottage was big, not as small as it appeared from a distance away. It was sturdy and made of strong wood, built by someone of great skill and strength. Its walls were partially covered with vines, its gardens overflowing with rich colours of flowers and bushes alike. The chimney smoked gently, telling her that someone was inside. Someone was home.

What if they would not help her? She thought in despair. What if they tried to return her to her pursuers? What if there was more than one person inside? But perhaps more... and male.

Fear filled her belly and she swallowed, looking around for a place to hide, a spot to take shelter in. All she would need is a safe place to stay for the night, for one night, and then she would leave again and continue her journey. The Woodland Realm of Mirkwood was not far, it would not be long before she would make it to Dale. It gave her hope. But for now, she needed to rest.

Neyri shuddered and then cried out, covering her mouth at the last moment as another agonising wave crashed over her, almost bringing dark spots to her vision. Her back arched, her thigh rubbing together, desperately trying to ease the emptiness that was craving to be filled. 

Her eyes caught sight of a worn wooden out-house, a small detached part of the cottage that appeared empty. Beside it was a stable. Weak and yet determined she all but crept though the gate and slid into the welcoming darkness within. The smell of fresh hay hit her, familiar and soothing to her senses. She slid down into its thickness, the rough texture prickling at her as it crunched and rustled beneath her weight.

Neyri curled herself into a tight ball as tremors jolted her frame.

It was a silent plea to anyone who was listening. _Do not let anyone find me. Give me one night, that is all I ask._

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as shards of heat and denied release rolled through her body, demanding to be appeased. Tears sprung to her eyes and her body began to move. Her hands moved on their own accord, stroking at the skirts that seemed to be welded to her burning skin. Her fingers travelled low, bunching at the material between her thighs.

With each pained breath the need in her body grew insistent, refusing to be ignored.

Neyri lay amongst the hay, writhing as the heat in her veins increased. Her fingers dug deeper, rubbing at the source of her discomfort. A crescendo of undeniable need washed across her frame, robbing her of her senses. All rational thought began to leave her, and all that was left was the desolating hunger. The crippling need to be _taken._ She could feel the chemicals, the treacherous toxins coursing through her blood. Intoxicating and lethal.

She could not breathe. She could not think.

With a surrendering sob, she lifted a hand to her face, unable to bear the sensations any longer, ashamed of her lack of control. Her other hand continued to slide lower down her body, roaming shakily to lift the folds of her dress up her legs, baring them and her womanhood to the erotic kiss of the cool night air.

Neyri drew in a hiss at the sensation.

Her hand slid between her thighs, her other hand covered her mouth, as she let her fingers brush against the folds of her heated sex. Her breathing hitched, her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her fingers moved slowly, delving and stroking the sensitive flesh. They picked up speed as her desperation grew, the need for completion was as necessary as the need to breathe. She found the small sensitive nub at the top of her sex, her hips undulating as she rolled and caressed herself.

Neyri was growing closer, each stroke edging her nearer to that swirling abyss that would give her peace and euphoria.

Outside in the darkness of the night, she heard a sound. She barely caught it.

There was a shuffle of footsteps, followed by the tell-tale huff of a breath from just beyond the door. Neyri turned her head, her mind heavy in the stupor of her arousal. A shadow passed beneath the door, a stark hit of realisation that something very alive and potentially very dangerous was on the other side.

Something knew she was here. She had been found.

The terror washed over her, but it also fed her excitement. The thrum of her blood caused the chemicals to spike heavily into her body.

Horror dawned on her when she realised she had not stopped, she was still caressing her slick folds, her movements hastening, almost violent. All control was lost in a single cry as her hand increased in tempo, rubbing furiously, circling her clit with enough vigour and force to cause her eyes to close tightly and her legs to spread further apart, desperate for more contact. Her womb clenched hotly, seeking out the slightest touch, the smallest stimulus.

She did not stop. She could not.

Her ragged gasps filled the empty silence. Her breasts felt heavy. Her body of fire.

The crescendo of pleasure was at its highest peak, she was at the final climb before the great dive into the world of absolute ecstasy.

She squeezed her eyes tight, her back arching and all but whimpered for her suffering to end. Her head rolled to the side, her body seeking to move in some way or another to ease the pressure building up inside of her.

Her eyes shot open wide, and she gasped when she realised something...

The stable door was open, and in its frame stood the hulking, enormous shape of a man. Highlighted by the moonlight outside, his incredibly broad shape stood tall and imposing, his shadow casting a giant blanket of blackness of her sprawled form. His eyes, bright, brilliant and golden were fixed intently upon her. They were unreadable.

Neyri's heart skipped a beat as the great hulking mass of a man stepped closer towards her, almost in threat. Her breath caught as she took in his giant height and thick body. He was enormous. She could barely make him out, she could only see the harsh plains of his features, his face shrouded in shadow.

His breath huffed out, a billow of air like smoke came from him. His golden eyes travelling down her frame to the hand that still moved earnestly between her thighs.

Neyri felt mortified and yet so terribly aroused, that she took pleasure in having the stranger stand there and watch her.

She heard him draw in a breath, as though scenting the air. Her spine tingled as a low resonating sound rumbled deeply from him.

 _Sweet Eru_ , her thighs trembled, her body rocked, her cheeks flared hotly at how embarrassed and yet how despairingly needy she was.

Her unfocused eyes pleaded with him, whoever this stranger was.

“ Please,” it came out a sob from her lips, “ please, help me.”

The stranger stood there, unmoving.

She was so very close and yet so very far away from what she needed. Her leg muscles were cramping, her limb so stiff and taut as she strained against the fire rushing through her.

Neyri had never felt so terribly lost or frightened in her entire life, yet had never felt so wanton. Her legs separated further, unconsciously giving her watcher a closer view of what she was doing. Her fingers were shaking, unable to find her way to climax.

It was unbearable.

“Oh, please.” It was a whimper, a broken plea for mercy. “ I cannot.. I need to...”

The words gave way to a gut wrenching sob of despair. Her hips thrashing, her breathing so loud and heavy, it echoed all around the hut.

Unable to bear it any longer, or the stranger watching her, she turned her face away, her cheeks heated, tears tracking their way down her cheeks as another sob forced its way from her throat. She covered her eyes with her other hand, not wanting to be stared at in her moment of vulnerability and hopelessness.

The waves of pleasure were growing with each passing second, rising high almost to the brink, before rolling back down again, drawing her away from the unreachable end that she craved.

“Please.” Her voice was so small even to her own ears.

Without hesitation, she rolled onto her side and lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. She lifted the skirt of her dress up and completely revealed herself to him. This was the position of submission; the _others_ had always taken her this way. She lowered her head down upon the hay, baring herself for him, asking him to mount her. Asking him to...

A warm and sturdy hand landed gently at the flesh of her hip. The feel of it made her draw in a breath so loudly, it was as though she had just sprung forth from the deepest of waters.

That single hand steadied her, it was a huge appendage, thickly fingered and very masculine in size. Strong hands. Hands that could easily break her should they wish to.

The thought brought both a shiver of a thrill and terror to her.

She sensed his hesitancy, but could hear the heavy gusts of his breath. So heavy and deep, it almost sounded gravelly, like the growl of a wild beast of the forest.

_Sweet Eru._

He stroked her skin gently, almost as though in comfort. His hand burned her, singed her to the bone, causing her to shudder.

But it was not enough.

Neyri sobbed, arching her back further, spreading her knees so that she was completely open to whatever he wished to do to her.

Neyri felt him move, his large frame settling behind her, encompassing her yet not touching her in any way. She felt engulfed by him. He was so big! His massive frame was a stark contrast to her feminine one. Neyri could not stop the purr of pleasure at his touch, the heat from his body rushing at her, the smell of him; something smoky, wood-like and male.

In response he growled at her, the sound rippling down her spine, causing heat to spear between her legs, the moisture growing against her desperate fingers. His long hair brushed against her face that lay against the prickly shards of hay. His breath gusted against her neck and shoulder as he drew in a breath, taking in her scent. The thickness of her desire, of a female in heat.

Neyri tried to rub back against him, he was so close and yet so far away. She needed him to touch her. She tried to sit herself upright, to press her back against his chest, to brush against him somehow. But she was stopped by a rough and large hand pressing gently against her back, pushing her back down again. The other hand still placed against her wiggling hips.

With another sob she obey and returned to her previous position, arching her back to him, pleading without words for him to take his pleasure and give her hers. At her submission, the large male behind her gave a guttural gruff sound of approval before suddenly pulling away from her completely.

Coldness seeped at her back and Neyri gave a cry of despair, trying to turn to look at him, to plead with him to continue.

The hand on her back held her easily into place, preventing her from moving. His strength was both exciting and terrifying. He lowered himself, his hair brushing against her back as he moved. To her waist. To her hips. Against the rounded globes of her bottom.

He did not stop his journey until his face was level with her mound, his breath blasting against her wetness.

Neyri whimpered, pleading silently.

The hand at her hip moved, trailing so gently back and between her spread legs, stopping to rest against the ravaging motions of her hand. He pulled her hand away, gripping her wrist tightly when she tried to move it back.

“ No!” She cried, trying to rub, to arch, to do anything to quell the throbbing of her womb. “ Please... I need...” She gave a strangled cry, “ Take me, I am yours. Please, I need you, I want you to-- AHHH!”

A hot mouth descended upon her. Neyri screamed, the sound shattering the night. Firm lips devoured her, suckling and licking at her as though she was some delectable treat to be savoured. A tongue darted out, its rough texture lapped at her entranced, her lips and her nub, pausing there before sucking hard on that tiny button.

It was too much. She was too sensitive.

She screamed, feeling wave upon wave of soul shattering pleasure roll up her spine. Her belly drawing tight. The walls of her womb clenched hotly with each gentle tug on her flesh.

Neyri tried to move, to get away from his delving tongue as it danced against the entrance of her quim. He growled against her, the vibrations rattling her very bones, increasing the sensations tenfold.

Without a single word he took her hips and pulled her back to him, using his hands to easily lift her off of the stack and return her directly to his ravaging mouth.

Neyri could not move, she could not struggle or pull away. She was half suspended, her legs spread by the wide birth of his muscled shoulders. Her hands clawed helplessly, her hips bucked as her climax sprang at her like the crack of the first lightning in a storm.

Utterly consumed by the frenzy, she screamed and wailed. Her head thrashing to the side, trying to look at her tormentor and saviour.

Her womb clenched once, twice...

In her haze, she heard her blood rushing, her heavy breathing. Her stranger's ominous growls.

Her eyes clashed with molten golden ones, their bright hue glowing at her through the darkness. Searing her. Burning at her with such a hunger that they knocked the breath out of her.

And then it began...

Her womb clenched hotly, held tightly. Pulsating fire rushed through her. Male fingers dug harder against her hips, seeming to know that she was ready. His mouth settled harder against her as his tongue speared and thrust its way into the hot caverns of her sex, delving deep in one swift and demanding penetration.

“AHHHHHHH!”

Her release hit her, hard. Her eyes rolled. Her scream split the night silence as all at once she fell over that precipice into the rolling waves of liquid pleasure. Wave after wave ripped itself through her. Her muscles clenched and gripped at the intrudance. This was no swift taking of her body; each stroke of his tongue drew out more her juices from her. He feasted on her, growling deeply into her.

The rolling waves just would not stop, where one started another would begin. His eyes, glowing almost eerily in the dark, held her captive, refused to let her go or turn away.

All Neyri could feel was the raw, unadulterated pleasure.

The world swirled, her mind becoming foggy and unclear as the last of her gut wrenching release rolled through her. Her ears rang, her body slackened, her heartbeat thundered into her ears. She felt, rather than saw, her companion move away from her as her vision began to fade.

She felt herself being lifted, pulled into a pair of strong arms. She felt the heat of a chest being pressed close to her. Felt the sensation of eyes burning, peering closely at her face.

And then, the darkness took over her.

 -0-0-0-


End file.
